


Like the Rose

by Novageek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novageek/pseuds/Novageek
Summary: Audrey McClain, Lance and Keith's future daughter, explains her family situation while keeping the other paladins lives a secret (just to annoy you).I used Robert Frost's The Rose Family for inspiration for the end





	Like the Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This id my first fit, like ever? So if my grammar is bad then polity point it out please.
> 
> _______________________
> 
> This is in no way cannon and just my own little origin of the story before the known story. I'm not saying this will happen but it's just what I think about. Yes this is really short, but it's a one shot so enjoy it.

   Parents are supposed to meet at school or on a blind date. Audrey McClain's parents met through a space war and that wasn't normal, and she knew that. Her parents fought in a galactic war with different kinds of aliens and all sorts of planets only ordinary people could dream of. She was the younger twin of her brother Leo and younger sister of Marmora. Leo and Audrey were adopted when they were four from a Florida orphanage. Marmora is a, lets just say special case. Before Haggar (or Honerva whichever you prefer) died she was faced with multiple problems. The biggest one is most arguably Marmora herself. She's a pure Altean, born from two Druids who went behind Haggar's back. When they were discovered they were literally torn apart by Galra soldiers. Miraculously Marmora survived and was taken by the Blade of Marmora, hence her name.

   Marmora was actually Kolivan's older sister when she was still alive. See Kolivan and his sister were the somewhat children to the original blue paladin Blaytz. He married one of Zarkon's servants and then took abandoned children under their wing. Kolivan and Marmora's parents left them on the streets when Kolivan was just a baby. After they were taken in by Blaytz he had Alfor and even Zarkon himself teach them how to fight. Kolivan was only twelve or eleven when Zarkon rose from the dead and targeted his family. Marmora tried to defend Blaytz's title, but was caught off guard when Blaytz stormed in and Zarkon got a clean shot of her chest. Ryou, the ex- Galra servant, took Kolivan away into an escape pod just as they watched Blaytz himself get struck down. Neither of them talked for days.

   Kolivan couldn't catch a break. Ryou started the Blade of Marmora (apparently the 'Blade of Blaytz' sounded to dumb). He led it successfully for millennia until, ironically, the Druid who **mothered** Marmora Junior killed him. It took maybe a year or two before Kolivan finally accepted that he had to lead the Blade himself. He was actually very empathetic before Krolia Senior died during complications in childbirth. Krolia was Kolivan's wife and he believed that she was the love of his life, which was true. He originally planned to name his daughter Marmora but named her after her mother. Krolia Junior grew up as the best fighter and spy in the Blade, even though she has a reputation of breaking the rules a lot.

   When Krolia hit twenty she was itching to explore foreign planets, like Earth, which you can probably already figure out what happened. Krolia wandered Earth for months looking for the blue lion which was rumored to land on the planet. One day though she physically ran into a woman who couldn't talk, and for some reason she wasn't scared by the giant purple cat like lady. In fact she seems more interested than scared. Krolia and the woman couldn't understand each other but the woman led her to her home where a man named Shaun Kogane was staying. Once there he explained, admittedly a little afraid, to Krolia what was happening. He was adopted by the Shirogane's when he was seven but kept his last name. The woman who couldn't talk is his 'sort of sister' Cara Shirogane and her condition is called 'being mute'. Krolia spent more time with both Cara and Shaun and even Cara's baby Takashi. After getting to know him Krolia eventually confessed her feelings and she and Shaun had Keith and Acxa. 

   Shaun and Krolia decided to name each child when they found out they were twins. Shaun chose Keith out of respect for his grandfather who was Shaun's hero growing up. Krolia knew about her late aunt Marmora but thought it wasn't a good fit for her daughter so she thought for days on end. She decided on the name of a late friend who also grew up in the Blade, Acxa. If she was still alive she would be known as the best spy, she was older than Krolia by three years and basically taught Krolia how to blend in and such. She was brought down by a trap the Galra set, blowing her up basically.

   Krolia was forced to go back to the Blades for a mission that would last eighteen years. Shaun said he was fine with it but would still miss her, and since Acxa for some reason looked more Galra than Keith they were separated. Shaun had lied about being fine with Krolia leaving but after she sat him down one night and explained the whole war and Zarkon problem Shaun reluctantly let it happen.

   They both still feels guilty about their rash decisions. 

   Once Krolia was back in space Acxa was forced out of her grasp by her first commander, Jerslon, no matter how much of a fight she put up. Acxa was sent to a somewhat calm planet called Qwiteer where young children of different races were sent to train and serve the Galra as they grew older. Acxa was aware that she had a mother who loved her but was doing something that would ultimately lead to Acxa being safe in her mothers arms again like she barely remembers. The problem though is as Acxa grew older she made friends and soon forgot about her mother, father, even the brother who she'd been told she was very close too. When she turned sixteen prince Lotor himself invited her and her friends to join his coalition, they eagerly accepted. It wasn't until the second red paladin who she swears she's seen before shows up and she's suddenly protecting him every chance. There was something about him that Acxa couldn't figure out but knew he was important.

   Keith grew up somewhat happy with his dad for seven years. Until his dad's job was moved from Houston, Texas to Busan, South Korea. Shaun was part of the I.D program along with other immigrants to go around to their home country and try to either help or run a sister Galaxy Garrison for a couple years. He was heart broken about it but had to leave Keith in America with his Aunt Cara and cousin Takashi "Shiro". After Shiro disappeared Keith felt sick and had to get out of the Garrison and promptly dropped out. He moved to a small shack in the middle of the desert that, unknowingly, was the spot of choice by his mother when she was looking for the blue lion. The rest of the story (sorta) is history and you should know it by now.

   Now you may be wondering where the McClains come into plays, well they aren't as interesting as the Kogane family. They basically lived in Cuba the whole time the McClain name has been known through history. Maria McClain grew up with four younger sisters and happy parents, her husband Joseph had two older brothers named Mitchell and George. Joesph and Maria agreed to have their children's last name be McClain instead of Iverson since Mitchell and George both had sons and the McClain name would die with Maria and her siblings. Joseph is also part of the I.D program for not only Cuba but for all of the Caribbean islands. So he was busy while his four children grew up.

   The only child that wanted to follow in his footsteps was his son Lance. So Lance started the student program in the Galaxy Garrison under the premise of his uncle Iverson. Then yada yada magic blue robot lion bonds with Lance and he takes everyone into space to fight a galactic war against the Galra you know the drill. You've watched the show, at least I hope you've watched the show if your reading this. 

   Now here's where the story gets interesting, mostly because Audrey thinks she's important. The paladins, Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, Lance, and Allura won the battle with the help of Lotor and the Blade of Marmora the war was over and the paladins were free to go wherever with their lions. Keith and Lance started dating before the war was even over and as baby marmora grew up she became very close to Keith and his family. After the paladins met Marmora she latched on to Keith's boyfriend like a monkey.

   Being the daughter of two very strong Druids Marmora was a very strong alchemist from a very young age, being able to create small purple mist like animals out of nothing. She could also teleport like the Druids and even later in life become the high prestress replacing Haggar when she turned seventeen. She followed Keith and Lance back to Earth where she grew up with them since she was three. When she was eight Lance and Keith adopted Dianna and Sebastian or Audrey and Leo since they both express hatred towards their first names. 

   The McClains aren't the only children of the second generation of paladins. There was Parker Holt, Pidge's son who wasn't as skilled but pretty good with technology like his mom. There is Joanna Garret and Eric Garret, Hunk's kids with Joanna being the eldest. Even though their dad is a very popular chef neither of them could cook very well. then there's Anna Shirogane and Seth Shirogane, Shiro's kids, Seth being the black paladin while Anna stays on the castle giving orders. They're sometimes joined bye Axel Kogane, Acxa's adopted half human half Galra son. Or by Zachary or Alexander Holt, Matt's sons. The new head of Voltron is Seth with the arms being Audrey in red and Parker in green and the legs being Leo and Joanna. 

   You're probably wondering about Allura and Lotor, well they like their privacy so don't ask. Things have calmed down since the war ended but people still look up to Voltron as a symbol of peace. Doesn't matter in anyones eyes if there is only a fraction of bad things left in the universe, Voltron is now a symbol of maintaining the hope and peace of the universe. Audrey still gets aliens coming up to her during events and explaining how her parents helped them so much in times of need. Leo usually cried more at even the weakest sob stories. 

   Audrey and Leo look very similar to Lance so strangers are usually surprised when they call Keith dad. Hell even Marmora looks more like Lance than Keith. She has medium length violet hair and blue eyes with purple markings shaped like Allura's under her eyes. Audrey and Leo both have dark brown hair and brown eyes, so when it's just them and Lance in public people usually just assume that their 'mom' has brown eyes. It's hilarious to watch the horror take over their face when Lance explains that they were adopted and that he has a Korean husband. Priceless.

 

                                                                                                                                      ______________

   Audrey and Leo were close but she wouldn't say 'waking her up at five in the morning' close. Four knocks rapped on her door before a moment of silence and then three more knocks. Seven in total. Audrey rolled her eyes and flopped back in bed. "C'mon Leo, it's five am!" Leo let himself in her room wearing his green night shirt and grey sweatpants.

   "I couldn't sleep."

   "I don't care." Audrey tried to rollover on her side towards the wall so he could take the hint and leave. He didn't.

   "Haven't you ever thought would happen if dad flew into the Galra ship and died?" Audrey rolled onto her back and moved her eyes so she could look at her brother.

   "We most likely wouldn't be the McClains."

   "Do you think we would have been adopted by anyone else?"

   "Probably? I dunno, Leo. I don't want to think about it." She got headaches listening to Slav and Coran talking about different realities with different time lines and all that jazz, hell even Lotor explained what his mother was working on before she got corrupted. To be fair everyone but Audrey and Shiro seemed interested in what anyone has to say about anything even remotely related to different universes and alternate timelines and shit. "Why don't you go bother dad or papa?" Audrey stretched her arms above her head and yawned before rolling away from Leo. He was a scaredy cat ever since they can both remember so the smallest thought makes him terrified.

   "Still, it's weird to think about."

   "You're weird to think about." Audrey muttered before yawning again and reluctantly turning towards Leo still standing over her bed creepily. Audrey sighed before moving over and throwing part of the blanket off the bed to reveal an empty and welcome spot on the bed. Leo made a face to make sure it was ok before Audrey nodded and he basically jumped into the bed like an excited puppy. Leo as like a human version of a dog, he loves people. 

   "Can you sing the poem?" Leo asked hopeful turning to his side so his back was to his sister. Audrey closed her eyes before softly singing the poem Miss Jersa taught them when they were in the orphanage.

 

  _"The rose is a rose,_

    _And was always a rose._

  _But the theory now goes_

    _That the apple's a rose,_

    _And the pear is, and so's_

    _The plum, I suppose._

    _The dear only knows_

  _What will next prove a rose._

    _You, of course, are a rose-_

    _But were always a rose."_

 

Audrey listened to her brother breath to try and figure out whether he was asleep or not, after deciding he was she removed the blanket off of her and climbed off the foot of the bed. Leo gets very physical in his sleep. Audrey pity's his future wife for her poor choice in men. She grabbed her pillow just in time before Leo rolled over onto the side. Audrey walked back to Leos room unknowingly humming the song to herself.

  


End file.
